La neige se tache de pourpre Dramione
by crazy-acting
Summary: Hermione découvre Draco en train de commettre un acte irréparable dans la cour du château, alors que le froid menace et que la neige tombe. Fanfiction Dramione en Français et sans faute d'orthographe. ;) Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, alors ça sera ma première fiction Dramione en français... ^_^ J'adore le français, vous méprenez pas, c'est juste qu'il y a plus d'échanges sur ce site en anglais... Alors dans celle là, je risque d'un peu reprendre le sujet d'une autre de mes fanfics, mais avec plus de précisions et un meilleur développement puisque pour une fois, j'écris dans ma langue maternelle. :) C'est parti, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir _:3

~o~

Après avoir ramassé ses livres en quatrième vitesse, Hermione sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. Elle était en retard à son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle sortit par un couloir en courant comme une folle, manquant de tomber à chaque foulée. Sa tête tourbillonnait et imaginait les multiples réprimandes qu'elle pourrait avoir. Pas des punitions comme Ombrage, elle pensa. Elle frissonna à la pensée de la main de Harry et aux méthodes de torture de cette femme, puis redoubla de vitesse.

Elle passa une grande alcôve et se retrouva dans la cour du château. Elle se serait émerveillée à la vue de la neige, si elle avait eu le temps. Elle frissonna quand des flocons lui tombèrent dans le cou. Elle allait reprendre son allure folle quand quelque chose attira son attention. Elle se pencha vers le sol pour distinguer deux gouttes rouge sombre sur le sol immaculé. Elle fut prise de panique et de curiosité: quelqu'un se serait blessé?! Mais comment?

Elle suivit les traces avec angoisse, et laissa ses livres sur un muret. Elle fit le tour de la cour pour arriver devant une statue de Serredaigle. Elle contourna l'oiseau emblématique de la maison pour se trouver nez à nez avec...

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. En personne. Assis contre le socle de la statue. Il avait un poignard argenté à la main, teinté de pourpre sur le tranchant de la lame. Un serpent enroulé formait le manche, et se trouvait serré par la main de Draco, dont les jointures étaient blanches comme la neige. Sa chemise aussi était teintée de son sang, et ses doigts également, sûrement pour empêcher son hémorragie. Il était si pâle...

Et il avait l'air presque... Mort. Il était livide et la dévisageait avec des yeux ébahis par la peur. Il avait l'air d'un animal blessé.

Elle était paralysée et n'osait dire un mot. Elle ne voulait pas regarder le sang. Pourtant, ses yeux se dirigèrent lentement vers le poignet du Serpentard. Reposant sur la neige gelée, il inondait presque la blancheur du sol de son fluide rouge. Ses doigts se convulsaient faiblement, engourdis par le froid et affaiblis par la perte de sang.

Il ne portait qu'une chemise et devait avoir terriblement froid. Hermione s'empressa de retirer sa cape et allait lui passer par dessus les épaules quand le regard de Draco s'affola. Il se releva gauchement de sa main valide et lui lança un regard meurtrier derrière sa douleur. "Pars, Sang de Bourbe..." Il souffla sans réelle conviction.

"Malf... Draco, Arrête! Tu vas mourir de froid!" elle s'étrangla.

"Non, peut-être pas de froid."

Il se retourna et s'éloigna en trébuchant sur les pavés, sa main blanche étreignant son poignet ensanglanté. Il tâchait de sang la neige derrière lui. Hermione lui courut après, effrayée et prise de compassion.

"Draco! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça!"

"Et pourquoi tu m'aiderais?" Il cracha.

"Tu t'imagines peut être que ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça!" Elle lui cria dessus en se rapprochant de lui. Il s'était arrêté.

Elle prit délicatement son bras, tachant ses mains de pourpre. Il enleva sa main protectrice de sa plaie, et se mordit les joues de douleur. Le froid venait mordre la chair et rendait le sang encore plus douloureux à sa sortie. Elle hésita, puis enveloppa son bras de sa cape.

"Ah!" Il laissa sortir un gémissement et serra les dents.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne croyait pas à une tentative de suicide. Il était trop égoïste pour ça, il s'aimait trop. Elle le soutint en lui passant un bras par la taille, et commença à l'emmener vers l'infirmerie. Il ne posa pas de questions, ne se débattit pas. Il était gagné par la faiblesse, et Hermione commença à penser que peut être il voulait faire sortir une douleur intérieure plus grande encore que celle qu'il s'était infligée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, il s'évanouit.

~o~

_J'espère que c'est pas trop nul... j'ai une belle histoire en tête en perspective, ça devrait tenir pour deux ou trois chapitres... Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait tellement plaisir! :3 Si c'est trop gore, dîtes le aussi... :p _  
_En tout cas, merci beaucoup de lire mon travail! Je vous dois une fière chandelle! Passez une bonne journée, soirée, nuit, peu importe... Rendez vous demain pour la suite! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, voilà la suite comme promis. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me réchauffe toujours le cœur :)_

__~o~

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dans un lit. Il était soulagé d'être toujours là, mais les idées confuses qui voltigeaient dans sa tête l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

Il regarda autour de lui, encore sonné. Tous les autres lits étaient vides. Il était le seul à l'infirmerie. Tous, sauf un, à côté du sien...  
Il dévisagea difficilement la personne dans le noir mais reconnut une silhouette familière à ses courbes particulières. Ils les connaissait bien.

Il voulut lever une main pour caresser cette personne endormie, mais son geste fut arrêté. Il crut à une blague... Ses poignets étaient attachés aux barreaux du lit avec des courroies magiques. Elle ne lui faisaient pas de mal, il ne les sentait pas, mais il les voyait briller dans la nuit et savait qu'elles le bloqueraient.

Il rouspéta intérieurement. Évidemment, tous ces idiots croyaient à un tentative de suicide... Il rigola intérieurement. Il s'aimait trop pour ça. Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il voulait en finir? Pris de curiosité, il darda son regard vers son bras jadis mutilé, pour la voir. Pour voir si _elle_ était toujours là.

Il failli avaler de travers. Sous la chair reconstituée, sous la longue estafilade blanche que même Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait pas soigner, il pouvait distinguer une extrémité de queue de serpent et un crâne. Le serpent sortait de la bouche du crâne et dansait d'une manière macabre sur l'avant bras de Draco. Une envie soudaine de mutiler cette marque le repris, mais ses pulsions se calmèrent un peu quand son regard se posa sur Hermione endormie.

Il resta donc là, dans le noir et sans bouger pendant deux heures, sa tête encombrée de réflexions sur ses choix. Il espérait de tout cœur que Dumbledore n'avait pas appelé son père. Tout mais pas ça. Il aurait préféré mourir.

Hermione se tortilla sur son lit, visiblement inconfortable. Il voulut remonter sa couverture plus haut pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid, mais ses mains se bloquèrent brusquement à cause de la courroie. Puis ça le frappa.

Lui. Il aurait voulu l'aider. Elle. Ou même lui rendre un infime service. Il essaya de chasser ses idées de sa tête, en vain. Il savait qu'elles n'avaient pas de sens. Après tout, il l'avait harcelée et embêtée pendant toutes leurs années à Poudlard. Puis, en quatrième année, il l'avait vue descendre les marches dans sa robe de bal. Jamais elle n'avait été plus éblouissante. Il se souvient avoir lâché la main de sa cavalière et de n'avoir cligné des yeux qu'après 10 secondes.

Il s'était haï pour ça. Il s'était détesté au plus profond de lui même. Tout son être voulait prendre dans les bras cette créature, objet de son désir, la chérir, la serrer pour la sentir à lui. Mais la partie de lui même qui appartenait au hasard de sa naissance s'y refusait. Un sang pur et une sang de bourbe? Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de son père. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'avait pas souvent eu le choix de grand chose dans sa vie. Même ici, à l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait pas prendre Hermione dans ses bras, bien qu'il ait choisi de le faire. Les chaînes invisibles lui bloquaient tout mouvement des bras.  
Anéanti par la fatigue et sa convalescence, il se rendormit d'un sommeil tourmenté.

~o~

Ce furent les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les vitraux qui réveillèrent Hermione. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement pour se réveiller. Ses bras s'étirèrent et ses jambes aussi. Elle avait froid, mais remarqua une couverture tirée sur elle. Elle en déduit que quelqu'un lui avait mise depuis peu de temps, étant donné que ses jambes étaient encore froides. Et que le lit de Malfoy était vide.

Une seconde.  
Quoi?!

Avec panique, elle se dressa sur ses genoux. Elle avait essayé de veiller sur lui pendant la nuit, mais la fatigue l'avait emporté. Elle s'en voulut, d'ailleurs, car il n'était pas son ami, bien au contraire. Mais elle se sentait responsable de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert, misérable dans la neige.

Elle se souvint de son regard effarouché, de ses mains tremblantes et pleines de spasmes... Et du poignard. Plein de sang.

Elle s'habilla rapidement. Aujourd'hui c'était Samedi, un jour de repos, donc. Elle avait tout son temps. Elle savait que Ron et Harry étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard, ils l'avaient prévenue. Bien que Harry n'aie pas le droit légitime, elle se doutait bien qu'il irait quand même. Pour sa part, elle leur avait menti en racontant qu'elle se coucherait tard pour étudier son Arithmancie, et ne se lèverait que tardivement.

Elle enfila ses robes, et se mit en quête du Serpentard. Furibonde et inquiète, elle le chercha dans tous les couloirs. Elle osa même s'approcher du Donjon, des paires d'yeux de serpents fixés sur elle. Elle écuma les salles, la bibliothèque, le grand Hall, rien.

Elle tourna dans un couloir vide quand elle le vit adossé au coin du mur, surgissant de nulle part. Comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne.

"Ah, enfin, Granger. J'ai attendu pendant deux heures."  
Elle se demanda si il ne se jouait pas d'elle.  
Le sourire mesquin qu'elle connaissait si bien s'affichait sur les lèvres de Draco. Ses yeux la fixaient longuement.

"Alors, on me cherchait?"  
"Oui... Euh, non. Enfin, pas pour te dire quelque chose. Juste pour te surveiller..." Dit elle en rougissant.  
"Je vois, j'ai même besoin d'être surveillé..." dit il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Il se redressa et s'avança vers Hermione, assez gênée, qui ne put que reculer. Sauf qu'elle se retrouva contre le mur, le bras de Draco au dessus de son épaule. Il regardait son visage fixement, et elle jurait y avoir vu une pointe de dégoût.

"Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais rien fait, Malfoy, se défendit-elle, Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi, je sais ce que tu penses. Tu ne peux pas te masquer indéfiniment."

Il sembla chagriné par ces propos. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione. Elle respirait à peine. Il se saisit d'une de ses mèches de cheveux, les porta à son nez et en huma l'odeur. Puis ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Elle se sentait rougir autant que la bannière Gryffondor. Il la regarda longuement d'un regard pesant et gris, puis s'en alla.

Elle crut pouvoir souffler, quand il se retourna pour lui dire: "Me voici, Granger. Mon masque tombe, on dirait..."

Quand il repartit dans le couloir, elle suait terriblement et son cœur battait tellement fort... Mille théories et questions se posaient dans sa tête. Tellement, qu'elle en tomba à genoux et se prit les cheveux dans les mains, pour les humer à son tour...

~o~

_Je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à le publier... Mais avec l'arrivée des vacances, je pourrais écrire plus souvent j'espère! J'espère d'ailleurs que ça vous à plu! Donnez moi votre avis, n'hésitez pas à commenter! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, après cette absence prolongée j'écris enfin... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et comme l'histoire me plaît bien, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Merci encore pour vos gentils commentaires :3 _

~o~

Après avoir tourné dans le couloir, Draco s'adossa au mur en respirant bruyamment. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son souffle saccadé ne se calmait pas. Que venait-il de faire?! Lui, un sang pur des plus anciennes familles de sorciers, avait approché cette sang de bourbe et... Il sentit un nœud se former au creux de son ventre. Il regrettait tellement... De ne pas l'avoir embrassée.

Quoi?! Sa tête et son cœur en désaccord, il ne savait plus quoi penser ou ressentir. Il resta donc là, se laissant glisser contre le mur et la tête entre les mains. Il avait effectivement combattu le désir de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'enlacer, de sentir contre lui son buste chaud... Et de l'embrasser. Son cœur avait bien chassé la raison de sa tête. Il se rappela avoir déjà embrassé Pansy Parkinson, mais seulement en qualité de "cobaye"... Il voulait voir ce que ça faisait, il voulait tester... Mais Pansy, elle, était bien amoureuse de lui. Il avait eu un peu de mal à l'éloigner. Et pour finir, elle était sortie avec Blaise Zabini, sûrement en guise de vengeance...

Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait mieux à faire... Comme par exemple se débarrasser de cette foutue Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait détesté son père et sa mère à cet instant là. Il avait haï sa tante folle, Bellatrix. D'un côté, elle lui avait enseigné l'Occlumancie, ce qui lui était bien utile. Il savait que tous les jours, des Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même essayaient de pénétrer son esprit pour savoir où il en était. Et il le savait parfaitement.

Il voulait demander son aide à Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, le vieux directeur ne devait pas avoir grande confiance en lui. Mais peut-être pourrait-il lui donner des renseignements en échange de protection, ou ses services, si peu utiles soient-ils...

Il chassa ces pensées angoissantes de son esprit. Il avait mieux à penser... Et c'est ainsi qu'il resta là, dans le couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie pendant au moins une heure, à rêver d'Hermione Granger...

~o~

Hermione avait cru d'abord à une crise cardiaque.

Comment avait-il osé?! Comment avait-il pu... Tant se rapprocher d'elle... Et... Stop! Elle se surprenait à avoir ces pensées là sur Draco Malfoy. Et elle faisait son possible pour les éviter. Premièrement, elle avait peur qu'il ne se jouât d'elle. Ça aurait été bien normal pour un Serpentard, celui-là en particulier. Secondement, elle craignait la réaction de ses amis si par miracle il se décidait à l'embrasser. Oui, lui, car elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à... Sans permission... Prendre possession de ces lèvres si douces et attirantes et... Oh... Par Merlin. Elle se reprenait à penser à lui comme ça.

Elle avait donc foncé vers la bibliothèque, après être restée par terre pendant un bonne demi heure, à essayer de comprendre ses motifs. Sa tête embrumée et donc inapte à réfléchir, elle avait décidé qu'un peu de lecture la calmerait. Elle été soulagée que la bibliothèque soit vide... Évidemment, un samedi, il n'y aurait qu'elle pour y traîner et lire pour le plaisir...

Elle avait donc dardé son regard vers une étagère où elle n'avait pas lu tous les livres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un bestiaire. Pourquoi pas... Elle pouvait lire n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça la calme... Elle se dirigea vers les tables mais stoppa net.

Visiblement, quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle.

Au fond de la pièce, un jeune homme blond platine avait également voulu chasser certains événements de sa tête. Il semblait paralysé à la vue de Hermione, et laissa juste son livre tomber de ses mains. Hermione sentit soudain son cœur s'emballer, encore... Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers lui, frémissante d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Draco était assis sur une chaise adossée contre un mur, et s'était transformé en statue. Il voyait Hermione avancer vers lui mais ne pouvait bouger. Il ressentit un léger picotement au bras, et jeta un regard noir à son estafilade blanche.

Hermione se posta devant lui, résolue à mettre les choses au clair.

"Si les masques tombent, autant que j'enlève le mien." Sa voix tremblait ainsi que ses doigts.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa reposer sur lui et se pelotonna comme un chaton. Draco ne bougeait pas d'un poil, et restait dur comme une statue. Mais à l'intérieur de son être, la passion combattait farouchement ses autres sens. La chaleur du corps d'Hermione le tendait et l'excitait à la fois...

Il s'aperçut qu'elle était aussi farouche que lui. Il réalisa que ce qu'ils tentaient d'éviter depuis la matinée était arrivé de soi même: ils se retrouvaient ensemble tous les deux, après avoir ruminé des pensées maintes fois à propos d'eux deux.

Elle n'osait pas regarder dans ses yeux. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et se mit face à lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Elle se laissa enfin tomber dans le regard gris qu'elle avait vu si terrifié et perdu le jour d'avant. Il tremblait à présent, et ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être indifférent. Il avait trop fait semblant...

Le manque de sommeil de cette nuit avait atténué le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Tout en entendant son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, il passa une main tremblante autour de la taille d'Hermione, et la rapprocha légèrement de son bassin. Sa provocation timide avait réussi, dans un sens... Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire car c'était absolument le contraire de sa personnalité, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle sentait les membres chauds du Serpentard sous ses cuisses, et s'appuya un peu plus sur lui, sans dire un mot. Sa langue était paralysée.

L'attitude étrange d'Hermione avait réveillé en Draco la passion et le désir qu'il attisait pour elle. Il saisit son courage, ignorant volontairement l'hypothèse d'un mauvaise blague, et posa délicatement une main sur la joue cramoisie d'Hermione. Il sentit la chaleur de sa peau, mais aussi sa paralysie, comme si ils jouaient aux échecs. Elle avait commencé les premiers mouvements mais ne s'autorisait pas à continuer avant qu'il ait fait les siens.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Hermione doucement. Ils avaient tous les deux fermé les yeux pour s'abandonner à ce moment. Au début, elle ne répondit pas, à la fois surprise et satisfaite. Puis, lentement, elle ouvrit sa bouche un peu plus et se hissa contre le torse de Draco, et élimina le dernier espace qu'il restait entre leurs deux corps. Elle ne se connaissait pas ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça à Ron, ou même à Viktor Krum... Mais avec lui c'était... Différent.

Quand leurs mains se furent entrelacées et qu'ils avaient enfin stoppé pour respirer, il se regardèrent longuement. Un larme roulait sur la joue de Draco.

~o~

_Alors je vous préviens, j'ai écrit la fin vers minuit, et j'étais très fatiguée. J'espère juste que ça vous plaît, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Vous pouvez écrire des suggestions pour la suite, car j'ai envie de continuer... Mais évitez juste les reviews blessantes, car j'ai encore relu celle que j'ai reçue et je me rends compte qu'elle m'obsède :p Donc s'il vous plaît, pour ma paix spirituelle, donnez dans le positif ou le neutre. x) Donc voilà... Passez une bonne soirée, et à la prochaine fois!_


End file.
